Eyes
by The Killer Bunny
Summary: "What was your life back then like? You know, with Veronica?" Slight slash, Balthazar/Dave. Mentions of Dave/Becky and Balthazar/Veronica


"You're not concentrating!"

Dave let out a frustrated and exhausted breath as he allowed his arms to fall limp, his posture quickly turning sloppy as he let his concentration dissipate. He had been trying, for the last two hours, to make a book levitate. Balthazar said that he'd gradually go up in size and weight. So far he hadn't even made the book twitch.

The young apprentice looked hopelessly at Balthazar as he walked over with that all too familiar look in his eyes. Disappointment. It hung around his person like stink on Tank.

"I _am_ concentrating!" Dave said defensively, gesturing at the book as if he was blaming it for not cooperating.

"Obviously, you're not!" Balthazar snapped back. "Because if you were, that book would be levitating at the twitch of your finger!"

Dave opened his mouth and closed it before giving an exasperated grunt and turning away. "I'm not as good as you!" he turned back to Balthazar, frustration and anger clear in his expression. "You've had, like, hundreds of years to do all of this! I've only been doing this for half a day!"

Balthazar gave him a small glare and Dave did his best not to break eye contact. He had to have _some_ dignity! After a few moments, Balthazar turned away and waved his hand dismissively. "Take a break." Dave heard him mutter, "Clear your mind and relax for a few minutes."

Dave released a sigh of relief and collapsed down on the floor right where he stood. He pulled in his legs, sitting Indian style and just taking deep breaths, clearing his mind like Balthazar had taught him. He really did want to master all of this. Magic felt so… familiar. It was something he was good at, something that stood out about him. And ever since the first day he met Balthazar, he's felt he had some sort of connection with the man.

Dave took another deep breath, trying to push all these worrying thoughts away, but something stuck at him. He glanced to the side and saw Balthazar staring at him. For a split second, their eyes met before Balthazar looked back at his book wordlessly. But Dave, though, continued to stare.

"Balthazar." Dave looked at his Master who didn't make any indication that he had heard him. Dave continued regardless. "I know you asked me to clear my mind but… I have some questions. Could you answer some of them?"

Balthazar sighed slightly and closed his book before sitting down on a nearby chair. "It depends on the question."

Dave gulped and turned so that he was facing Balthazar. "What was your life back then like? You know, with Veronica?"

"Wrong question." Balthazar stood immediately and went to walk off, leaving Dave to scramble quickly after him. The boy had to crawl a few feet before his body finally pulled him up to his legs.

"W-Wait, wait!" Dave stammered, chasing after his Master. "I just- It can't be any harm, can it? I just want to know more about you!"

"And what will knowing about me help with your training?" Balthazar frowned, stopping and turning around, causing Dave to crash right into his chest. Balthazar didn't stumble whereas Dave staggered back a few steps.

"It's just… It'll give me peace of mind to know what my Master is like…?" Dave ran his hand through his hair several times, staring nervously at Balthazar's expression. The stony look melted ever so slightly.

"You're a bad liar, Dave." Balthazar sighed.

"Okay, okay!" Dave huffed slightly. "I'm just really curious about a guy who lived for a thousand years. I mean, who wouldn't?!"

Balthazar sighed again, this one like more of an adult getting ready to humor a child. Dave resented that slightly, but after a moment, Balthazar reached out and put his hand over the boy's eyes.

"H-Hey, what?!" Dave stammered as his world went black.

"Clear your mind."

Balthazar's stern, unmoving voice helped Dave anchor himself. Dave obediently took a deep breath and cleared his mind of the panic and nervousness as best he could. After a few moments, Dave felt a tingle go up his spine and then, he could see.

Dave was standing in the middle of what looked like the renaissance fair. The village was old, full of hay, full of wood, and full of thriving people. People nudging past each other with buckets of water, platters of fruits and vegetables, and other travelers gathering in throngs. Storekeepers shouted from their stands, attracting the attention of the people to their wares.

The apprentice looked around frantically at the sights, sounds, and smells that assaulted him and then gasped as he saw someone heading straight for him… Or… through him. Dave blinked as the crowd of people passed right through him as if he was a ghost.

"I'm showing you a vision." Dave jumped and whirled around to see Balthazar right next to him. "No one here can interact with us in any way." Balthazar continued. "Come with me."

"So, why are we doing this?" Dave hurried after Balthazar, doing his best to keep with his long strides.

"You wanted an answer to your question, didn't you?" Balthazar gave Dave a glance.

"Oh right, because answering my question in _words_ is just way too simple for you." Dave's voice dripped with sarcasm. He saw Balthazar smile through the corner of his eye.

"It's much easier if I show you." Balthazar extended a hand and Dave followed the motion. What he saw, made him blink.

"That's… you!" Dave sputtered as he saw Balthazar about twenty feet away removing the hood of his cloak.

"That was me in this time." The Balthazar next to Dave spoke simply, just watching. "And that…"

Dave looked back at the past Balthazar and saw a woman standing next to him. She was beautiful. "Is that Veronica?" he looked at his Balthazar as he spoke, his Master only giving a nod.

Dave looked back and, for some reason, the sound around him changed. The crowd's volume seemed to dim and as the past Balthazar spoke, it sounded as if they were mere inches away.

"We should find a place to stay." The younger Balthazar said, looking at Veronica.

"I suppose." Her voice was as beautiful as her face. Soft and melodic. Dave felt his heart pound as he thought of Becky at that moment.

"Is something wrong?" Balthazar frowned, taking a step closer to his travelling companion. Though when Veronica looked at him, it was clear that their relationship was much more complicated.

"I'm just… tired, Balthazar." She said softly.

"Then we should get to the inn." The man was oblivious. Even Dave could see that those words meant more than face value.

"No. Everything… I'm tired of everything." Veronica bit her lip.

The volume returned to normal and Dave looked at his Balthazar who's expression was more tense than before. "What did she mean?"

"Veronica was a lot like you, Dave." His Master spoke softly, his voice not as strong as it was a few minutes ago. In the distance, his past self and Veronica still spoke, but they were unable to hear them over the crowd. "She didn't want all of this travelling and importance we were given. She wanted a normal life." Balthazar looked down and Dave realized that his master must have been unable to look at Veronica anymore. "A life I couldn't give her."

"Balthazar…" Dave helplessly said his name, wondering what he thought that might do.

"She was unnecessarily kind and compassionate." Balthazar continued as if he hadn't heard the pathetic sounding whine. "She went out of her way to help people even if we would never see them again."

Dave watched as Balthazar's eyes grew more distant. He looked back at where he and Veronica were standing. Dave looked as well and his face turned beet red. The past Balthazar and Veronica were kissing. The touch seemed so needy, so loving, that Dave felt like he was intruding. He felt himself go a bit dizzy from watching.

"She was stubborn." Balthazar's voice sounded strangely far away, as if he was thinking of something entirely different from what he was saying. "She always had her own plan. Veronica was a strange woman but… She was beautiful. Especially her eyes."

Balthazar's words felt like a spell. He felt the world around him begin to dissolve. The sounds of the crowd were long gone and all he could hear was Balthazar's voice.

"Your eyes look just like hers..."

The heat in his cheeks multiplied for some reason, now covering his whole face and especially his lips for some reason. The old village faded to black and Dave blinked.

His eyes opened to the sight of Balthazar's palm and he still felt strangely hot and dizzy. He went to say something and that's when he noticed his lips wouldn't move. The heat on his mouth hadn't gone away. There was a strange pressure on them.

"Mmph..?" Dave blinked several times but at the sound of his voice, the pressure jolted slightly and disappeared along with Balthazar's hand. The boy blinked again to get used to the light and saw his Master. Balthazar was staring at Dave in shock. The man's fingers were touching his lips and the realization hit him like one of his plasma bolts.

Balthazar had been kissing him.

Dave immediately slapped a hand over his own mouth in shock and slight horror. Balthazar continued to stare at him before all expression was wiped from his face. "I'll go out and get something to eat. You keep trying with that book." His voice was cut short, stern. The tone was cold and nothing but professional. And without another word, Balthazar turned and headed for the exit of the lab.

Dave stared after him before his heart pulled at him to say something. Balthazar obviously regretted it… "Wait, Balthazar!" he hurried over and grabbed the back of his Master's worn leather coat. Balthazar stopped, but Dave had to flinch back, feeling a small spark of what could be magic run up his arm and bore into his bone. It wasn't painful, just horribly shocking.

He shook his arm slightly. "Listen, Balthazar I…"

"There's no need to talk about this." Balthazar's tone hadn't changed. "I lost control of my will when I brought us back from the vision. A lesson you should take into consideration when I tell you to always clear your mind. These feelings only serve as a dis-"

"Why do you have to turn everything into a lesson?!"

Balthazar looked back at Dave who had snapped at him. Dave couldn't help it. He was frustrated. Balthazar was always so closed off, so defensive about everything and yet…

"All I was going to say was that… It's okay." Dave muttered, looking down. "I mean. It took me ten years to find Becky again and it was hell. I can only imagine what it's like for you a thousand years later when your girl actually likes you back… and doesn't think you're a moron." He looked up at Balthazar who hadn't moved an inch. His face was frustratingly unemotional. "It's okay to love someone, you know."

Dave watched his Master carefully. He saw the corners of his expression falter, felt Balthazar's walls tremble ever so slightly, but then it was all drawn up again. "After we destroy Morgana and we ensure the survival of this world, then we can talk about love." He said sharply. Balthazar then turned and continued heading up the stairs.

Dave grit his teeth and kicked the railing of the stairs, wincing slightly when the soft "old man" shoes barely offered him protection from the metal. "Fine! I don't care about you and your stupid life!" he shouted, moving back to the stupid book. But before he got there, he heard something that made him stop.

"You're a bad liar, Dave." There was a smile in Balthazar's voice. "And I like that about you."


End file.
